Broken
by Akaina-Skye
Summary: Al got his body back but at what cost? Two years passed and Ed was still missing. What price did Ed have to pay to get her brother's body back? An envelope arrived at Roy's office with the unfortunate answer. RoyXFem!Ed; AlxWinry
1. Pictures

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title: **Broken

**Pairing: **Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary: **Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info: **Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg. Also, Jean Havoc is okay and still under Mustang's command.

Chapter 1: Pictures

Roy sat staring out the window of his office at the blue sky. Sighing, he leaned his head against his hand and thought about the moment two years ago when everything changed. Two years ago, he helped the Elrics with the Promise Day and since then everything changed. Ed has gone missing after that and Al returned back to Risembol when the month long search produced nothing. There was no sign of the older sibling anywhere near the city. It was almost as if she was vaporized leaving only her red coat behind. Roy and the others had looked for a month for any sign and any clue but there was nothing. Even Xing has nothing to offer him in way of clues. After that month he and his team were forced to return to Central to continue the search from there and do their other work.

"It's been too many years, Ed." Roy said before turning around to look at the two folders sitting on his desk. One folder, older and more worn out, held the data from a case where an alchemist was stealing the older artifacts and was recently caught. The other one, a newer folder but full, was the newest case to hit his desk. At first it was in the lower ranks as a minor case of missing persons but now it was on his desk. Why? Because there was a total of fifteen young women kidnapped and murdered from Amestris in the last two years, four young women with blond hair and the features that would've matched Ed. The folder held the family pictures and the crime scene pictures of the young women missing and then gone. No clues were ever found at the scenes of who was taking the girls. Nothing.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

"Sir," Riza Hawkeye greeted his as she opened the door to enter. Even without permission she entered. "There was an envelope dropped off for you at the front desk." She walked in and sat the envelope on the desk in front of him.

"Thank you, Hawkeye. You are dismissed." He replied, taking the envelope in his hands and flipping it over as if it would give him answers to the thoughts circling his brain.

As soon as the door closed behind her, his phone rang on his desk. Glaring at it, he thought '_Are you kidding me?'_

"Mustang speaking."

"Hello Brigadier General," a deep voice came on the other end of the phone. "It's so nice to finally speak to you."

"Who are you?" Roy was on edge now, leaning forward on his desk with his eye brows crossed.

"Oh, no one important," the voice laughed. "Although, I do have someone very important with me that you may be interested in seeing again."

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"You aren't going to get that from me, Mustang. I assured you that but you may have a clue once you open that envelope on your desk."

'_Envelope? What's he talking about?' _Looking down, he saw the envelope Hawkeye has just handed him before leaving. Pressing the receiver between his head and shoulder, Roy opened the envelope carefully and pulled out what was inside. He gasped at the sight of what he was seeing.

There in the first photo, it was a picture of Ed. She was chained up against the wall with a blindfold covering her eyes. He knew it was her by the scar still showing on her shoulder where her old automail used to be attached. Only bits of clothing covered her bruised and bloody body, shielding just the most intimate parts of her body from showing. Flipping to the next photo, it just got worse as he went on. Photo after photo until he stopped on the last photo sent to him. Ed lay naked on the floor in front a man who only wore a pair of boxers. Staring at the photo, he looked at Ed's face. Her eyes stared intently at the cameraman. There was nothing left in the golden pools, no fight and no fire. She was empty. It was as if the man had taken all that she was and threw it out the window.

"Do you like my newest model, Mustang?" The man laughed. "I must say when I first kidnapped her I never realized what a jewel I actually had until I saw that little watch of hers. There was so much fight in her. She screamed about a brother she needed to see and a Colonel Mustang that was going to come get her."

"What'd you do to her?" Mustang yelled into the phone, slamming his fist into his desk and standing up causing his chair to go flying behind him. "What have you done?"

"Oh, I broke her, Mustang. I broke the famous alchemist to nothing but a pile of bones that I have my fun with," he replied, snarling his words. "When I first had my way with her, she cried for you. Cried out for her Colonel to come save her and it made me even more aroused to see the tears fall down her face."

"Let her go."

"No, I don't think I will. It's not equivalent exchange if I don't get something equal in exchange, now is it?" The man sneered.

"You're an alchemist?" By now Riza and the others had entered the room. Roy held up a finger for them to be quiet. "Only alchemists use that argument when they want something."

"Ah, it's taken you long enough to catch on. I thought you'd catch on by now with all the girls I left for you."

"You were leaving a trail but that doesn't make any sense. The other's didn't have anything in common," Roy argued.

"They didn't? Shame." There was a shuffling on the other end of the line before the man spoke again. "I'll leave you with one little more tidbit of fuel for you fire before I go." Another slight pause before he heard the man speak, this time it wasn't to him. "Little Eden, there's a man on the phone for you."

"Col...nel?" The voice was quiet and very hard to hear, broken even. "Please…"

"Ed!" Just before the line went dead, Roy heard a man's laughter and scream of pain. "NO!" Roy yelled into the dead phone line before just before looking up at his team.

"Who was that, sir?" Riza questioned, stepping forward. "Were you speaking with Eden?"

"No, it wasn't her but the man who has her," he replied, moving to pick up his chair before sitting. "He's had her this whole time. The entire time we've been looking for her. She's been with him." He handed the photos to her as he picked up the folder with the other girls' photos. "He's left clues with the other girls. He kidnapped and killed those girls for a reason and we need to figure out what it is."

Riza gasped in horror at the photos, she couldn't believe what she was looking at. "Do we inform Alphonse that she's alive?"

Jean stepped up to his desk. "What's the plan, boss?"

Roy was angry. Very angry. "We're going to get her back. We are going to figure out where she is and we are going to bring her home."

….To be continued….

**Author's Note: **This is the start of a new story for me and I hope that it turns out well. It will eventually be a RoyxFem!Ed story but for now sorry for the suspense. Please review with your thoughts. I will hopefully have the next update by next weekend.


	2. Clues

**AN: **I had meant to get this updated this past weekend; however, my kitten passed away Friday night after getting really sick so I was preoccupied with being sad. It was hard to say goodbye to her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title: **Broken

**Pairing: **Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary: **Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info: **Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 2: Finding her

Ed felt the sting in her wrists as the man used a cold rag to wash off the encrusted blood from her skin. A small whimper left her as he unchained her arms and allowed her to lower them to her lap. She was so weak; she could no longer fight back her capture. At first, she fought, wanting to get back to Risembol, wanting to know if it had worked and Al got his body back but with each passing day her strength lessened. That didn't stop her from wanting to get home but there was little to nothing she could do. The man has removed her leg so she couldn't run and her alchemy was gone. She felt completely useless.

"Now, Eden," the man stated, his voice close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath on her neck. "I gave that horse of yours enough clues that he should be here soon." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "He should be fun to play with, don't you think?"

She didn't reply. In the two years she had barely spoken, he voice was gone from the screaming she did in the first couple of months.

"Shall we have a bit of fun before the boys get here? I'm sure they'll each want their turn with their useless little alchemist," he sneered before she felt him pushing her to the grown and removing the little bit of clothing that she was wearing.

Tears ran down her face as she felt him enter her rather hastily. She wanted to scream but only a whimper came out when she opened her mouth. All she could do was hold herself up on her elbows, barely, to keep her face from scrapping against the stone flooring beneath her. Pain raced through her body with each thrust, rejecting the man's attempt to make this pleasurable for anyone else besides himself. It wasn't long before she felt the man shudder and her body was release to fall to the floor.

"Now, that's a good girl," he said, again close to her ear. "I'll just get you ready for the show then, shall I?" Without dressing her, he chained her arms against the stone wall, this time behind her back instead of above her head.

The last thing she heard before passing out, was the scrapping of the metal door closing behind him and his laughter fading away.

* * *

><p>Roy and the team were pouring over all of the photos of the other girls, trying their hardest to find something that linked them all together and a clue on who took Ed. All the scenes looked the same to them; there were very little differences between them all. Laying the photos next to each other, the team scrutinized each one for a difference or anything that would help out the case. They wanted to do everything they could as quick as they could.<p>

"Sir," Riza called, causing all of the men to look up at her. "I think I found something." She took the photos and rearranged them on the desk. "If you move them to arrange like this it spells out 'Rush Valley' and 'Death'. Do you think perhaps she is somewhere in Rush Valley?"

Staring down at the girls, on the shoulder of each one there was a small letter branded into their skin. It was small enough to go unnoticed if not specifically looking for something and that was how it had gotten passed them for so long.

"That's the best clue we have right now," he stated, standing up straight. "Get ready, we're going to Rush Valley and searching everywhere that we can for Eden. We must find her as soon as possible."

It was a few days before Roy and the team managed to get to Rush Valley; they were each dressed as civilians to keep themselves as unnoticeable as possible. Once they were set up in the hotel Riza had chosen for them the team moved throughout the city asking people if they recognized anything weird in the town in the last few years. At first they weren't getting anywhere with the people, most hadn't noticed anything or were too busy to really talk to them. When they stopped for dinner that day they were greeted by one person who was very enthusiastic about trying to help.

"Are you the guys from out of town looking for a missing person?" A young girl asked them as they ate.

"Yes," Roy answered, raising an eyebrow as he sat his cup down. "Who are you?"

"The name's Paninya," she introduced herself, smiling. "I heard that there were a bunch of girls found dead in Central from the few people who come here for automail maintenance."

"We are looking for one," he replied, gesturing for her to take a seat before taking Eden's photo from his photo and giving it to her. "This is who we are looking for."

"Ed? You mean she's gone, too?" She looked up with surprise written all over her face. "How long has she been gone?"

"About two years," Riza interjected, eyeing up the young girl. "How do you know her?"

"Phew, we met a while ago when her and her brother passed through here on their way to Dublith," she replied before leaning back in her seat and thinking. "You know, it was about two years ago that this weird older guy bought out a little shop down the street from here. He brought a young girl with him but no one saw her. He told everyone that it was his daughter but that she was sick. No one has seen her since."

"Where is this shop?" Roy asked, his hopes slowly rising.

"It's a small bakery called 'Becca's Bakes' about four buildings south of here on the left," she explained, sitting up and staring Roy straight in the eyes. "If it is Ed that you're looking for, I wanna help. She did something for me I couldn't repay so now is my chance."

That evening the group sat in the hotel room, planning their next move. They didn't was to endanger Ed any more than they really had to before they could get her out. Besides that, they had no idea what kind of shape she would be in once they did find her.

"Tomorrow," Roy said, "Tomorrow, we will save Ed and bring the good news to Alphonse."

At least, that's what they thought….

**TBC…**

**AN: **Well there is another chapter. I want so say that I will have another chapter up by the end of the weekend but it is Christmas this week so no promises. Please let me know what you think! :D I love reviews and it would help me cheer up after the loss of my baby kitten! !happy christmahanakwanzika!


	3. Place

**AN: **I hope that everyone had a MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title: **Broken

**Pairing: **Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary: **Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info: **Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 3: A Place of Eden

For a while the team watched the bakery, they wanted to be sure that the girl Paninya has told them about was actually Eden and not someone else before they did anything rash. They saw many different people coming and going from the bakery but there was nothing remotely suspicious happening. Even Paninya has ventured to the bakery, she had known the owner for a while, but she came back with nothing new.

"I don't know, chief," Havoc said, stretching his arms above his head. "We've watched this place for a day now and nothing has happened."

"We need proof that she's there, Havoc. I don't want to cause a scene if it isn't completely necessary." Roy replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just wish that there was some way that we could know if she was there or not."

"Why don't we just go and talk to the owner ourselves," Fuery suggested, shrugging.

"Because if there is any trace of evidence that he knows where Ed is, I'm afraid I'll burn him to a crisp and if I do that then we will never find her," he stated, leaning back.

"But, sir, you did speak to him on the phone," Riza reasoned, "you would know if it was him or not right away just by hearing his voice."

Nodding in agreement, Roy stared at the ceiling as he thought. He know that she was right but if he heard the voice and it was him he might just burn him just because of the photos that he saw. Sighing, he stood and began to pace the room. He wanted to find Eden and make sure that she was safe but he also wanted to make sure that the man who took her would pay dearly. He could only imagine the torture that she was going through since the beginning of her captivity.

"Sir…" Riza began but she was interrupted by a knocking at the door of their hotel room.

Roy stopped and looked at his team for a moment before moving to open the door. Grabbing the handle, he glanced back and saw that Riza was ready with her gun in case it wasn't someone good on the other side. He pulled the door open and was greeted by a young man, no older then Ed was she had joined the military so long ago. The only thing the boy did was hand him an envelope and then ran away, leaving Roy confused in the doorway.

After closing the door, he opened the envelope and found a folded letter and a single picture within. His eyes grew dark with anger when he saw that it was another picture of young Eden; however, this one was much different than the last ones he had been sent. Some time had passed between those pictures and this one. Eden's eyes were dull, lifeless almost as she stared ahead toward the man who was taking the photo. Bruises covered her arms and her leg while blood was dripping down her chin from her mouth. Dark bruises circled her left eye and scars could be seen on her arms from the cuffs that chained her to the wall. There was only a thing piece of fabric that covered her bosom leaving her bosom exposed and a towel that covered her lap.

Growling, he handed the photo to Riza before unfolding the letter and reading it aloud for the team to hear.

"Mustang, it was nice of you to join me in my home city. I have waited a long time to meet you and it seems like I'll get that moment quite soon. Eden has been a _pleasure _to have around this dull town. You don't know who I am but I will explain that when we meet each other tomorrow. I will return the young lady to you as my experiment is nearly complete and I cannot care for her during the last leg of this. There is only but one condition that I require in order for you to get her back safely. You have to let me go once you have her. If you do not I know where her brother lives and that lovely blonde he is staying with. She will make quite a nice addition to my collection. We will meet tomorrow at noon in the field east of the city past the forest. Signed, Illun."

Roy looked up and stared at his team. "Watch that bakery. He won't be able to leave without us seeing him."

* * *

><p>The bakery owner locked the front door of the bakery, eying the windows of the hotel across the street. He could see the man watching him from the second floor window. Sneering, he turned and made his way into the back of the bakery and down into the basement. The metal doors squealed loudly as he pushed them open and entered the room that held the young girl. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin to make her look at him.<p>

"Do you know that your knight in shining armor is here to save you," he said, turning her face away from him before moving closer to her ear. "It's too bad that you'll never get to stay with him."

He shoved her back against the wall and again unchained her from the wall; however, this time he lifted her weightless body and moved toward the last room at the end of the hallway outside of her room.

"It's about time I give you your last dose before I let you go home for a while." He kicked the door open and laid her upon the large metal table. He picked up a needle off the table that was behind him and moved toward Eden before sticking her in the arm with it. "The fun hasn't even begun to start." He laughed, watching her eyes droop shut and she fell into a restless slumber.

**AN: **This was an incredibly hard chapter to write. I know where I want the story to go but I don't want it to get there too quickly. UGH! Please R&R with opinions! :D


	4. Exchange

**AN: **HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title: **Broken

**Pairing: **Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary: **Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info: **Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 4: Exchange

The next morning, the team found themselves awake rather early in the morning to go out and find the field that was mentioned in the letter they had received. Roy had the picture and letter tucked into the inside pocket of his coat. He wanted to get there early to make sure that they would be there before the baker made his way to the field. However, some things never go as planned. When they reached the field as the sun began to rise above the horizon, they found that the baker was standing in the middle of the field with Eden sitting in the grass next to him.

"I'm so glad that you could join us, General," the man yelled as the team moved forward and stopped a few yards in front of him and the girl. "I have brought the young girl with me and I will give her back with just that one condition in the letter. Are you able to comply?"

"What have you done to her?" Mustang yelled, his eyes moving from the man to Eden then back again.

Laughing, the man shook his head. "That's not an answer to my question but perhaps we should start with the simple things. My name is Illun Syst." He bowed toward the group. "I'm glad that you came out to see me. I wanted to make sure that my experiment was going to work and with so many girls failing to rise to the occasion I was worried that I would never find the right now."

"What are you talking about?" Havoc yelled this time, moving a bit forward.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Jean Havoc," Illun sneered. "I have been working for a long time trying out a simple way to make my experiment work but it seems that it would only work one way. Too bad for me, I'm not normally a patient man but I can wait. Please, come collect your young lady." The man gestured to Eden who was staring at the grass beneath her.

Roy slowly made his way toward the pair, careful to keep his eyes on the man standing over Eden. When he knelt down by Eden, he reached out and touched her shoulder only to feel her wince and move away slightly. He glared up at the man standing before removing his jacket and laying it on Eden's shoulders to try to cove her up some. Picking her up bridal style, she was very weak and had no energy to fight back; he stood and took a few steps back from the man. Rage was rising in him and he wanted to burn the man but he remembered the threat against Al and Winry and thought better of it, for now anyway.

"I'll be back, Brigadier General Roy Mustang," Illun stated as he began backing away from them. "You'll be safe for a while but I will be watching to make sure that my little experiment ends in completion."

Roy and the team watched as the man disappeared into the forest before turning their attention onto Eden.

"Sir, we need to get her to the hospital," Hawkeye said, resting her hand onto Roy's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Eden slowly opened her eyes, confused. She wasn't woken up by the sound of a metal door opening or the feel or a man's rough touch. Above her, she saw a plain white ceiling and when she turned her head she saw a few different machines that were beeping. A white curtain circled the bed that she was on and a tube was running from her left arm. When she tried to push herself up, she found that her arms were too weak to do so and fell back onto the bed.<p>

Outside the curtain, she heard voices, voices that she recognized but believed that it was only a dream. It could be only a dream; she never believed that she would ever leave that small room where she had kept. Squeezing her eyes shut, she listened as the voices neared and the sound of a door opening penetrated the room.

"Please, sir, take a seat and I will check on her," a young woman's voice sounded just before the curtain was pulled back. She was greeted by a look from the golden eyes. "Oh, goodness, I am so glad that you are awake, miss." She smiled. "How do you feel?"

Ed opened her mouth to speak but when she spotted Roy sitting in quietly in the seat behind the nurse, she stopped. She couldn't believe that he was there. He was a dream and nothing more. She turned her head away from them and stared away from them.

Sighing, the nurse turned toward Roy and nodded. "She will be weak at first and may not respond too well since she was in such a horrible state for a long time."

"Thank you, Anya," Roy said, pushing himself up to stand. "I'll see if I can get anything from her."

The nurse left and closed the door behind her.

"Eden," his voice was soft. "It's been a long time."

Nothing.

"Please, Eden," he pressed. "Tell me what happened. You've been asleep for nearly a week."

Turning her head, she looked toward the dark haired man, the man that had haunted her dreams for so long at the beginning. Staring at him, she felt safe but she shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. The way the man had touched her, the way he ripped her leg from her body and chained her against the wall. She could still feel the touches of the man on her arms, her legs and other areas she didn't want to mention. Tears escaped from her eyes as she shook her head. The memories flooded her mind as she laid there. She was completely safe her and away from the man's touch and yet she was still fearful.

'_Eden, you have such a lovely body. It's so perfect without this automail leg, perhaps you'll be the perfect host for this experiment,' Illun laughed. 'First, however, I will break you. I will show you that you are alone in the world and that no one cares for you. Your precious brother and colonel won't save you. You're dead.'_

"No…" She whispered, bringing one hand up to cover her eyes. The memories were too much for her.

"Eden," Roy whispered, pulling the chair up to the bed and sitting down. He reached for her hand but felt her pull away when he got near her. "You're safe here with me. I won't let anything else bad happened to you."

Ed peeked through her fingers at the dark haired man next to her. She opened her mouth to say something but a pain in her stomach surprised her. Reaching down she grabbed her stomach and whined.

There was a loud beeping noise and then Roy was standing again, this time away from the bed. The nurse had entered the room with the doctor in tow.

"Miss Elric, please try to relax," she heard the doctor say as her eyes closed. "You need to relax, miss, you're going to hurt the baby."

"Baby?" Ed repeated what the doctor stated before falling into an unconscious state.

**AN: **There ya go. Another chapter down and Eden's safe for now. Please let me know what you think. :D


	5. Diagnosis

**AN**: I do apologize that this one is late! The laptop I am using is having issues so I couldn't use it for a while but now this is here! Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed! Please please please review this after reading to let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 5: Diagnosis

-One Week Ago-

They arrived at the hospital quickly, leaving Eden in the care of the doctors that pulled her away from them. Roy stood watching as she was taken away down the hall on the gurney. His heart was racing. Eden was damaged; damaged to a point where he wasn't exactly sure if they could get her back. She was gone for so long.

"Hawkeye," he stated before taking a seat and watching the hall that Eden disappeared in. "Please contact Alphonse to let him know that we found his sister. He'll want to be here when she wakes up."

"Yes, sir."

Roy could hear her footsteps getting quieter as she walked away. He felt the chair next him shift slightly before a hand found its way onto his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay," Havoc stated, patting his commander's shoulder.

"You don't know that, Havoc," he replied, covering his face with his hands as he turned his head away from the hallway. "It took two years to find her. We should've known sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up, chief, none of us had any idea what happened."

It was hours before a doctor stepped up to them, a doctor whose face show no sign of anything approached.

"Which one of you brought in young Miss Elric," He asked, glancing at the people of the waiting room.

Roy stood. "I am Brigadier General Mustang, her commanding officer."

"Please follow me, sir."

The doctor lead him into a small room off the to the side of the waiting room before closing the door behind him and taking a seat behind a large desk.

"She's in stable condition now but the injuries that she endured were far worse than the surface shows," he explained, flipping open the folder that he had on his desk. "Besides the broken bones in her arms and leg, her ribs were broken and healed incorrectly. She has suffered from malnutrition and dehydration. The scars on the surface will stay but I fear that her mental state may be much worse than anything." Sifting through the papers he pulled out a small photo and handed it over to Mustang before he continued. "We have confirmed that the young woman is in fact about 5 weeks pregnant. I'm surprised that in the condition that she is in that the baby was not lost."

"Pregnant?" Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He held the small ultrasound photo in his hands with his mouth hanging open. "I can't believe it."

"Sir, she's going to need to be here for a while before we can release her," the doctor continued as he sat back in his chair. "Does she have any family in the city that she can stay with?"

"Her brother lives in Risembol," Roy replied, not taking his eyes away from the photo. "She can stay with me after she is released."

"Right." The doctor sat up and wrote something down in Eden's chart before taking in a deep breath. "I'll allow you and the others to visit her tonight but please don't stay long, she needs her rest.

As he was led back to the waiting room to the collect Havoc and Hawkeye, the others had gone as his orders; Roy placed the photo into his pocket. When they entered the room, their breath was taken away. They had seen her in the photos and in the forest but it wasn't anything compared to the sight that was now in front of them.

Eden was lying in the hospital bed, IV was running from her arm and a mask covered her mouth. Bruises and scars could be seen all over her visible skin. The automail leg was gone with only the indentation of the blanket showing where it should've gone. She was pale beyond belief and very skinny.

Riza stepped up to the young woman and reached her hand out to squeeze Eden's small one. She didn't break easily but it was at this moment that a single tear slid down her cheek.

Jean followed suit once she walked back to stand by Roy.

"What did the doctor say," Riza questioned as the three watched the sleeping woman. "How bad is she?"

"Bad," was all the he replied as he pulled the ultrasound photo from his pocket and handing it to her.

Riza took the offered photo and gasped when she saw what it was. "Are you sure?"

"The doctor says she's 5 weeks along," he stated, running his hand through his hair. "I don't know how she's going to handle that information. She's going to be torn enough with the memories of what that man did to her without knowing that she's carrier his child."

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked, glancing from Roy to Eden.

"Everything that we can," he responded. "She's part of our family and we will take care of her."

The other two nodded agreement before Riza handed the photo back to Roy and they left for the evening.

000000

It didn't take long before Alphonse and Winry showed up in Central; they had left their children with Aunt Pinako for the weekend, worried that they may cause too much trouble for Eden when she first wakes up. They were greeted at the train station by Hawkeye and taken to hospital where Mustang was waiting for them in Eden's room. After sharing a quick greeting, Roy moved aside to allow them to move to either side of Eden's bed. He watched as they cried and held onto her hands. Alphonse was worse than Winry but he kept himself from wrapping his arms around his sister.

He waited for an hour or so before the pair turned to him for an explanation. Slowly, he explained her condition to them before handing them the photo and advising them of the pregnancy.

"She's going to need you guys," he said, rubbing Al on his shoulder. "However, the doctor wants her to stay here in Central so he can watch over her. She's going to be released into my care so that she will be able to be watched at all times in case the man comes back. Hawkeye and Havoc are already working on trying to find out more about this man so we can stop him."

"I can't thank you enough," Al said, tears in his eyes. He glanced down at the photo, before continuing. "She's always been strong but she's going to need everyone to help her out."

"We can bring the kids after she feels better so she can meet them," Winry stated, wiping tears away. "I can't believe what that man has done to her."

"No one can," Roy said with a shake of his head. "I have the whole team with me that we are going to do everything that we can to keep her safe and get her well again. She will be happy to see you guys once she wakes up."

Alphonse handed the photo back to Mustang with a small smile. "We are happy that she's safe," he said. "Please make sure you take care of her while we are at home, sir."

Nodding, Roy accepted the photo before placing it back into his pocket and taking them back to his home to stay.

**AN: **This is a bit of a show of what happened before Eden finally woke up just for back story about what happened at the hospital. Please let me know what you think! :D


	6. Alphonse

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed! Please review this after reading to let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 6: Alphonse

Eden had opened her eyes and found that she was alone again in the room then again she wasn't really. She slowly raised her right hand and laid it upon her stomach. A single tear ran down as she remembered what the doctor had said that morning. _Baby? _She wasn't ready for that type of thing after spending such a long time in that dark room away from everyone and everything. That man had taken so much from her and so quickly. She never got to see if Alphonse was back and safe in his own body. Slowly, her hand rubbed circles on her stomach as she turned her head and looked out the window. _Maybe, _she thought, _maybe he's gone and this was the punishment for trying to go against the Truth._

The room was quiet for only a moment before she heard a knock at the door and it open. Almost quiet footsteps neared her as she kept her head faced toward the window.

"Eden."

At the sound of the voice, she turned her head slowly and stared straight into the eyes of the dark haired man again. His dark eyes looked happy and sad at the same time.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked as he pushed his hand into the pockets of his pants.

"I don't know," she whispered as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. As she did so it didn't take long to feel hands helping her move. At first she flinched but when she felt that the hands were gently touching her and not forceful she tried her best to calm down. When she was sitting up, her hand went again to her stomach and she watched as he took a seat next to the bed.

"The doctor told me that he explained everything to you that he discovered," Roy said, leaning on the arm of the chair and watching her. "I know that his must be hard to deal with alone but I think maybe I can make you feel better, even if it's just a little bit."

She opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about but before she could, a tall sandy-haired man appeared at the doorway. Her mouth closed as she took in the image that was before her, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Alphonse?" Ed's voice quivered, hardly believing that this man in the doorway could be the brother that she had tried to bring back years ago.

He smiled as he walked into the room and gently put his arms around her for a hug. "You did it, sister," he whispered to her. "It worked."

"Oh, Al," she cried, tightly hugging her brother the best that she could.

Roy smiled before standing and moving to the door. "Remember what the doctor said, Alphonse," Roy said, "Keep her calm. I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Alphonse released his hold on his sister, nodded to Roy and took the seat he had vacated. He moved the seat closer to the bed and held her hand in his as the tears slowly ran down both of their faces.

"I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to see you again," her brother said, smiling. "We were so scared."

"I'm so happy that it worked," she said slowly, her voice was still a bit scratchy.

"Me too," Al replied. "It's been a busy few years since you've been gone."

"Tell me about you." She squeezed his hand a bit.

"When I first woke up, I was surrounded by Roy and the team," he explained. "I was so weak but I was determined to find you. No one let me off the table they had me on, stating that I wasn't strong enough. They were right when I tried to stand up I fell. There wasn't really anything I could do at that time. Mustang promised me that no matter what happened that he would find you. At first I didn't believe him because there was first year that nothing was found. No clues and no anything. It was like you disappeared into thin air." He sighed. "After that I stopped asking him because he had promised to tell as soon as he found something but I never gave up hope that you'd come home. After that Winry and I got married, I was sad because you couldn't be there. I will have to have Winry bring you the pictures, you'll love them, but I do have one that you can look at now."

He took his hand back from hers and pulled out his wallet before opening it up and handing her a photo.

She took the photo and stared at it with a small smile on her face. The photo was one of Al and Winry sitting by the tree near Pinako's place with a kid on each other their laps - a boy on Winry's and a girl on Al's.

"Kids?" she asked, glancing up at him for a moment.

"Yea," Al replied, smiling. "The boy is Liam and the girl is Ella. Winry and I were going to name her Nina but we thought that maybe if we'd ever find you, you'd want that name for your kid."

"My kid?" Ed sighed, handing back the photo and placed both hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she gave him a weak smile before she leaned her head back onto the pillow. "I never really gave it much thought, you know. All I cared about back then was getting you back to normal so that you could have a life and experience things again." She coughed a bit, her throat dry from talking since she hadn't really done that so much since she woke. "But then when we did and I woke up alone all I thought about at first was that you were gone and it didn't work. So when that man was doing all that stuff to me I begged for Mustang to come and save me. At first, I…" She paused. Slowly, she turned her head to look at her brother. "I didn't want to believe that I was calling for him, ya know."

"Sister, everything is going to be okay," Al said, rubbing her arm a bit.

"I don't think so, Al," She replied as she shook her head. "I want to believe you, Al, I really do but I'm not going to stop worrying."

They were interrupted when the doctor knocked on the door and entered. Al was shooed out of the room by the doctor promising that he would be get him when they were done with the check-up.

Al found himself sitting in the waiting room, Winry on his right and Roy on his left.

"She'll be alright, Al," Winry said, squeezing his hand. "It's just going to take some time for her to adjust."

"You didn't see her eyes," he whispered in response. "When she saw the photo of us and the kids, there was regret in her eyes even fear and sadness. She thought I was dead and I even think that after a while she probably thought that Mustang had abandoned her because it took so long for her to be found."

"Did she tell you anything that happened to her?" Roy chimed in at the mention of his name.

"Not really, no," the brother shook his head. "She explained that she was begging for you to find her when he was doing whatever he did to her, that's about it."

"For now, you two will need to keep her company and make her feel safe," Roy explained as he stood to leave. "I'll be back in a few days."

"I think," Al began as he moved to stand in front of Roy. "I think that she will want you to be here with her. She was always fond of you and with the way that she sounded in there, she's going to feel safe with you there by her side."

"Al…"

"No, General," Winry said, smiling. "Alphonse is right about this. I know that she won't admit it and that she'll want to hold everything in but she will need all of us and especially you."

"Thank you," Roy said before he walked out of the waiting room and out of the hospital.

"He'll be back," Al said to Winry before taking his seat next to her.

**AN: **another chapter and another go! Please review! :D


	7. Reality

**AN**: Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed! Please review this after reading to let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 7: Reality

Another week had passed and Eden was still in the hospital. The doctors would come in every once in a while and check on her progress along with the baby's health. Every time they mentioned the baby, she shut down a bit. The baby was now about 6 weeks along and healthy despite everything she had been through. In all honesty, she didn't want to talk about the baby and didn't want to think about the baby. She was in denial about the whole thing. When she slept she dreamt about the first day that she woke up in the small room chained to the wall and every time she woke, she cried. Different people came to visit her but she spoke to only Roy, Al, Winry and the various medical staff that came to check on her.

"Good morning, Eden," she was brought from her thoughts by the young doctor that had been taking care of her. "How are you feeling today?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head toward the door. "Fine."

"Now, Eden," the doctor said, pulling a chair up next to her bed and taking a seat. "I wanted to give this to you."

Sitting up slowly, she watched as he removed the latest ultrasound photo from her chart and handed it to her. He pointed out the parts on the photo that was her baby and explained how big it was now. She wasn't entirely paying attention at first but as he spoke she listened.

"It's not too big yet but as far as we can tell as long as you stay healthy the baby will too," he explained as he sat back, watching her stare at the photo. "Your baby is about six weeks old so we should be able to hear a heartbeat now."

Without saying anything, she nodded slowly, unsure if she really wanted to hear it. If she heard the heartbeat then she could no longer believe that it was all a dream. She would have to, at that moment, accept the reality as it is and then she would need help. From beside her, she heard the chair shift and the doctor standing.

"Oh, good morning, sir," she heard the doctor greet someone.

This time, she turned her head up and saw Roy standing in the doorway with his hands shoved in the pockets of a simple pair of jeans. There was a small smile on his face as he returned the greeting to the doctor before entering and taking the seat that the doctor had previously used.

"Good morning, Eden," Roy said to her with the same smile.

She nodded and then handed the photo she was holding to him. "He's going to let me hear the heartbeat," she said quietly as she watched his face.

"Do you want me to leave then?" He asked, he didn't want to interrupt anything and wanted to give her the space that she needed.

She shook her head slowly before laying back against the bed. "Stay please," she whispered before turning to face the doctor.

Smiling, the doctor took a seat on a stood and pulled it up to the bed. "Now since I don't have the proper equipment, we will use my stethoscope to listen, alright? Please lift up your shirt just a bit."

Hesitantly, Eden pulled up the bottom of the shirt they allowed her to wear while at the hospital. She flinched a bit when the cold end of the scope touched her stomach. As she watched the doctors face she felt him moving the thing around on her stomach until a small smile covered his face.

"Here," he said, taking the earpieces from his ears and handing them to her. "Put these to your ears and you'll hear it."

She took them in hands and for a moment she just stared at the doctor, not really sure if she was up to hearing the small heartbeat. Glancing over to Roy, she saw him nod slightly. She raised the ear pieces to her ears slowly while taking a deep breath. Completely unprepared for what she was about to experience. As soon as the ear pieces reached her ears, she heard it. The tiny thumping of the heartbeat inside her that didn't match her own. It was nothing like any of the other heartbeats that she had ever heard. Unbeknownst to her, tears began to stream down her face.

Next to hear, she heard the chair shift and then a hand was on her shoulder. This time she didn't flinch away from the touch. She was beginning to understand again what the soft touch of concern felt like and right now she was filled with too much emotion to really know what was going on around her. There was a baby in her, growing and thriving off of her. If she wasn't healthy and took care of herself then that baby would die but the baby was that man's child. She didn't want this child and yet it wasn't the kids fault for what happened. More tears flowed down her face as the gripped tightened on the stethoscope.

"Why?" She croaked out without really meaning to.

"Eden?" Roy's voice was close now; she could hear him over the heartbeat.

Slowly, the grip on the item in her hands and she removed it from her ears. She turned to look at Roy, still holding onto the scope before moving it toward him.

For a moment, Roy just watched her. He reached his hands out and took the offered device to put against his own ears.

Eden watched him, she watched as his face went from solemn to happy. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his smile. The tears were still present in her eyes but for some reason when she saw him happy it made her smile. After a while the doctor took the stethoscope back and smiled at the pair.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit," the doctor stated as he stood. "You're doing well, Eden, considering the shape that you came into us in. I would say that in a few days, depending, you may be able to be released."

Eden pushed her shirt back down and only nodded. She waited until the doctor had left and closed the door before she sat up again and looked at Roy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sitting back only slightly but still close enough to the bed that his arms rested on the surface.

"I dream of that night," She began, resting her hands on her stomach. "The night that I brought Al back and the man took me. I was so scared that it didn't work and that the man that took me was the truth's way of punishing me for trying again."

"Eden…"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Let me finish. I need to tell you." She paused for a moment and looked down at her lap. "I cried out for you to come because somewhere in my soul I knew that you would. It was you that would be the one to find me and save me from that place. Most nights I cried myself to sleep, whether it was from fear or pain I wasn't sure. He took my leg from me on the first night I was there and at first I was confused as to why he didn't take my arm." Unconsciously her hand moved to rub her right arm. "It wasn't until he removed the blindfold that I saw that my arm was real. I tried to do alchemy but there was nothing I could do. No matter how many times I clapped my hands together above my head, nothing happened. It when that I thought maybe it had worked but then that man came back and he… he…"

"Eden," Roy whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me exactly what he did right now but we will need to know everything you know about the man."

She took a deep breath before she gave him a shaky smile. "He did so many things to me. I don't think I can do this myself."

Roy watched her for a moment without saying anything. He knew that for her to say that she couldn't handle something was rare. She had always been the steadfast one of the pair and it was strange to see her without her headstrong attitude. However, with everything that his mind told him that she went through and now how she ended up he wasn't surprised that she would need help.

"You don't have to do this alone," he said, his voice soft and caring. "I will be right her for you and I know that Al and Winry will do everything they can to help even if they can't be right by your side."

She turned her head to look at him and shifted her body the best she could to face him. "I can't make you do that," she whispered in reply. "I can't make you watch out for me again. You have so many people to look out for; I will just be a burden on you."

"You will never be a burden, Eden," he replied, staring her straight in the eyes. "I looked everywhere for you for two years. The whole team did everything they could to help me find you. Do you think that I would spend that amount of time on someone that would end up being a burden?" Shaking his head, he moved closer. He knew he was pressing his boundaries now but he felt like this was something he needed to do. "I want to take care of you. I want to help you get through this but I will find the man who did this to you and he will pay for everything." He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, surprised that he didn't feel her flinch. "I promise to do never let you go again, Eden. You will always have a place with me and you will be safe. You are my reality and I may have realized that too late but nothing can get between us."

"Roy…" She tensed a bit when she felt his arms move around her shoulders and pull her into a tight hug but she didn't stop it. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. They were tears of sadness and tears of happiness together flowing down her face.

"Roy…."

**TBC…**

**AN: **Well? What do you think? I am hoping to get to the point where Eden can go home soon. I don't want to jump too far ahead but we will see! Please review! :D


	8. Identity

**AN**: I want to thank everyone who has read this story and a special thanks to Nikkie23534 for all of your reviews! Thank you! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 8: Identity

Roy sat at this desk, staring at the piles of paperwork that covered the desktop. Sighing, he shifted the papers around, trying to clean a space off so he could attempt to get some work done. He wanted to be at the hospital with Eden but he knew that he had work to do. He needed to find Illun and make him pay before it was too late. The man only gave me a vague time limit but he was almost positive that whatever "experiment" he had been working on had something to do with the baby. Eden may not entirely accept the fact that she was pregnant but he knew that if something happened to the baby she would be incredibly upset. He had less than nine months to find this guy and make him pay but there were no clues. Nothing. Nothing was found at the bakery and nothing was found to clue in to who this man was and had been. It was like he had appeared and then disappeared into and out of thin air.

"Dammit!" He yelled, he was getting more and more frustrated each day and he did his best to hide that from Eden. It seemed to be working but at the office he let it show.

"Sir," a voice at the doorway caught his attention. "How is Eden doing?"

Looking up, Roy saw Hawkeye standing in the doorway. "She's getting better physically," he replied, shaking his head. "Mentally, she's still trying. I don't know what to do any more than just assure her that we will be there for her any way that she needs."

"I don't know if there is anything else we can do," she stated as she moved into the office to pick up a pile of paperwork that was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. "She will recover, sir."

"I know she will but she'll have the scars," he said, half-smiling at her. "I want to be there to help her through them."

"We all know the feelings that you have for her but you need to be careful right now."

"You think I don't know that? I was the one who took her away from that man," he growled, his voice was getting louder with each work. "I felt her shutter under my touch. What that man did to her I can't erase but I will do what I can to help her. I see the look deep in her eyes when anyone mentions the baby. That kid will be a constant reminder of what he did unless we can get her back mentally."

"Sir…"

Taking a deep breath, Roy shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, sir, I am sorry for what I said."

"Hawkeye, you didn't-"

"Chief!" The two were interrupted when Havoc burst through the door unannounced. "You have to look at this."

"Havoc, what is it?"

"Illun, before the promise day," the man replied, approaching the desk and placing a picture in front of Roy. "There." He pointed. "In the back, almost hidden out of view, this was taken outside the Central Hospital." Jean pointed moved his finger to point at the man's neck. "You can barely see it but it's there."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Roy yelled, standing quickly and grabbing the photo before storming out of the office.

XXX

Eden sat with her leg off the side of the hospital bed. Her hands were placed flat on the bed beside her as she contemplated trying to get up and move. She hadn't walked on her own in over two years and she doubted that she'd be able to even if she had her automail leg attached. Sighing, she shook her head and glanced up at the clock on the wall.

11:12 am

Alphonse was supposed to arrive soon with Winry before they would be going home. They needed to get back to their kids and work. Eden knew this but she wished she could've spent more time with them before they had to leave. She didn't want to be left alone. Being alone meant that she slept and when she slept her dreams tortured her with memories of that room and that man. Two things she really didn't want to be reminded of but she'd never get away from it really. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her stomach. As long as this baby was alive, then he would always plague her memory and her dreams. Was there really anything she could do to stop the pain?

Sighing, she pushed herself back into the bed to lean against the pillows behind her. She picked up the book from the table next to her and began to read. Roy had left a few books for her read while she was recovering. This book she was reading was about alchemy. She couldn't do it anymore but she wanted to learn more and reading this helped her remember the better days before everything.

Most of the evenings were spent with the man sitting by her beside, though not much was really ever talked about after she had opened up to him. She still couldn't talk about the two years she spent with in the dark room, not specifically at least. They were memories that she didn't was to bring up out in the open. Her feelings from two years ago were starting to surface again. She thought she had shut them down after the first year of captivity. After a moment, she closed her book and looked out the window with a smile on her face.

Soon she heard voices coming down the hall toward her room. The first one that spoke, she recognized as her brother Al and the next voice was Winry but the third… The third voice she didn't know. Turning her head toward the door, she stared at the doorway until the three came into view. Her heart was racing as the voices got closer and closer to her. When the trio appeared in the doorway, Al and Winry entered first with smiles on their face. As they stepped further into the room, the last man entered causing Eden's eyes to open wide.

"No…"

**TBC…**

**AN: **Well there ya go! It's a bit shorter than the last chapter but I needed this to happen for me to progress on the story. :D Please review and enjoy!


	9. Nightmare

**AN**: I want to thank everyone who has read this story and a special thanks to Nikkie23534 for all of your reviews! Thank you! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 9: Nightmare

Eden quickly looked down at her hands that sat in her lap clutching at the blanket. She didn't want to look at the man that stood in the doorway but she really didn't want to ignore her brother and Winry either. _Why is he here? _Her mind raced, _He shouldn't be here. Not with Al and Winry. What am I going to do? I'm not strong enough to deal with him._

Slowly, she lifted her head and greeted Al and Winry with a small smile. In turn, they each gave her a quick hug before finding their seats in the chairs next to the bed. The two turned their attention to the man in the doorway while Ed kept her face away from his.

"Good morning, Miss Elric," he greeted with a sweet smile covering his face. The man stood tall against the door frame, his hair dark and his eyes bright. They seemed to contradict each other with the way his face looked. Peeking out from beneath the collar of the man's coat was the peak of a small tattoo. It was mostly hidden from view, so it was hard to tell exactly what the tattoo looked like. "I am the physical therapist that will be helping you get back on your feet and moving around. My name is Iles."

Eden nodded.

"Now, I understand that you had Automail before, am I correct?"

Again, she nodded.

"In your condition, it may not be a good idea to have that installed again as it may cause complications," he stated, pulling up a chair to sit to Eden's left. "However, because it is early in the pregnancy, I think we could go ahead with the process and then work on getting you back to running around."

"Is everything okay, sister," Al asked, his brows furrowed together. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Al." She replied, not really bothering to look up from her lap.

Al shook his head as he sat back and placed his hand on Winry's knee. He had noticed the odd look that the man held in his eyes each time that he glanced at Ed.

"Winry," Iles said, grabbing the young woman's attention. "You are her automail mechanic, are you not?"

"I am."

"How long would you need to get a new leg ready and installed?"

"Well, I don't have anything with me now so I would say about a week," Winry replied, smiling a bit. She was completely unaware of the looks between Al, Ed and the therapist. "Once we get home I can start on a new leg and then we can come back and install it once I am done."

"Perfect." The man wrote down a few things on his clip board as he stood. He gave a warm smile to Al and Winry before placing his hand on Ed's shoulder.

Al watched as his sister flinched, it was barely noticeable, under the man's touch. _Suspicious._

"You keep resting and soon we will have you up on your own two feet and walking around," he stated, gripping the shoulder a bit more. He turned to Al and Winry and smiled. "Have a good day." With that, he left.

For a moment the three sat quietly without saying anything. The only noise in the room was that of the beeping machines.

"Eden..." Al tried.

She lifted her head and looked at her brother. Seeing the question in his eyes she shook her head in response.

"Eden, I saw you flinch when he touched your shoulder," Al stated, his voice calm. "Did you know who that was?"

She didn't want to answer. She thought she would be free from that man but she was mistaken. She'd never be free. That man was going to haunt her life and make everything miserable. Her hands soon found their way to her face and she could feel the tears falling down her face. Uncontrollably, she cried. Silent sobs shook her body.

"Eden," Winry whispered, slowly moving to sit on the bed and wrapping her arms around her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going to call Mustang; he needs to hear about this." Al stood and left the room, leaving the two women alone. He wanted to stay but he knew that Winry would and could protect then both if need be.

He found his way to the public phone in the waiting room and dialed the number for Mustang's office. Remembering the protected codes to get through quickly, he soon found himself greeted by the man's angry voice.

"Mustang's office."

"Sir, we have a problem," Al stated, not really wanting to go into detail over the public phone. "I'm at the hospital and he's here."

"Alphonse, what happened?"

"I can't talk about it, sir; you need to come down here now."

With that Mustang agreed and the phone line went dead. Slowly, Al returned to his sister's room and found Winry still sitting on the bed with a now sleeping Eden on her shoulder. Smiling at them, he quietly made his way over to the chair he had previously used.

"He'll be here soon," was all that Al said before he turned to watch the door.

…

Roy hung the phone up and stood, still gripping that picture that Havoc had given him in his hand. He quickly moved around the desk and into the outer office. When he shut the door behind him, he gained the attention of the team that had been sitting at their desks working away at their paperwork.

"Hawkeye," Roy nearly yelled. "Come with me. Havoc, I need you to find anything and everything on this alchemist. If he managed to pull off being a bakery owner for the last two years and a military man before that then we must have some idea of where who he really is."

"Where are we going, sir?" Hawkeye questioned as she stood up from behind her desk to move to stand next to him.

"There's a problem at the hospital," he replied, moving over to Havoc's desk. "Make sure you check into anyone the tattoo. I thought we got rid of all of those abominations."

"Yes, of course, sir," Havoc agreed before getting up to head to the investigation department.

Roy walked from the office with Hawkeye in tow. He wasn't quite sure what the problem at the hospital was but the way Al sounded, it definitely wasn't anything good.

Riza had pulled the car around and sped to the hospital. She was quite determined to find out what was wrong, deep down she had always had a soft spot for Eden. Worry filled her body more now than ever.

The walk from the car to the hospital room that Eden was staying in was quiet and it seemed to take forever. Roy was musing in his head about the picture that he had been given earlier. _If that man could infiltrate the military and then disappear after Eden brought Al back, _he shook his head. _I can't believe that he was able to get away with this. _

When they arrived at the room, they found Alphonse standing outside the doorway as if he had been waiting for Roy to arrive.

"Sir," the young man greeted, only a hint of a smile gracing his lips. He pulled the man aside and allowed Hawkeye to enter and said in a whisper "I need to tell you something before we go in. Eden isn't going to say anything but I will. When the therapist came in earlier to talk to her about starting to get her up and around, sister seemed to shut down. She wouldn't speak and kept her focus mainly on her lap and when he touched her shoulder, she didn't shy away like she does with a lot of the doctors or nurses. I saw her flinch under his touch. It was as if she knew who he was. He called him Iles."

"She didn't say anything?" Mustang questioned, glancing at the doorway.

"Barely anything," he replied, running his hand through his hair. "I saw on his neck there looked to be a tattoo of some kind but I couldn't tell what it was. It seemed like she saw that and recognized him. She isn't going to be safe here but Winry and I have to get back to the kids, even if it's just for a bit before we come back with the automail to install."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Al, I promise," Roy stated, patting Al on the shoulder. "We have a photo from two years ago when she performed the transmutation to get you back. There was a man in military garb that had a tattoo on his neck. Havoc said that he had seen the same one on the man that we recovered Eden back from. If it's the same person we are going to have an issue finding them."

"I'm sure that it is the therapist, sir," Al said his eyes were filled with determination. "With the way that Eden responded to him, I have no doubt that it is him."

"That's the issue, Al. There had been now three occurrences of this man showing up and it seems like each time he looks different except for the tattoo," Roy sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I have Havoc searching for anything he can find on this guy. It he showed up today as a therapist there is no guarantee that he will stay that way if he thinks we are onto him."

Al looked uncomfortable.

"Al, go home and be with your kids for a while," Roy said with a small smile. "I will keep Eden safe and once you can get back with the automail then I will see to it that she is sent home. We will protect her at all costs, do you understand?"

"I know you will."

"I won't let her get hurt anymore, Alphonse," Roy stated before he turned to move toward the door. A small smile crossed his face as he entered the room.

Al nodded to himself and smiled before following the man into the room. Eden was there still with Winry's arm around her shoulders.

…..

The therapist stood down at the end of the hall. He was watched the military man speaking with young Eden's brother. Everything was going exactly as he wanted it to. They were slowing following a man with a tattoo and it was just what he wanted them to do. A small chuckled left his lips as he clutched Eden's chart in his hands.

"This is going to be more fun to watch than I had realized," he said to himself before turning down the hall. "I can't wait until she's further along. The game is only just beginning. Eden, your journey is yet to be over."

TBC…

**AN: **Okay so here ya go. A bit boring maybe idk but this had to be done. It will get exciting soon, don't worry! I will be speeding up the time frame a bit because I really need Eden to get out of the hospital for the REAL fun to begin! MWAHAHAHAHAHA …. Please review!


	10. Findings

**AN**: I want to thank everyone who has read this story! Please remember to review when you finish!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 10: Findings

Al and Winry had gone home. Eden was left in the care of the doctors at the hospital until they would return with the new automail leg. During the day, Havoc kept her company while keeping an eye on the staff that came in and out of her room. Instead of flirting with each of the nurses that entered the room, he kept a close eye on what they did and Eden's reaction to each one. In the evening, Roy would come to visit for a while to do the same. Though, some nights it was Riza who kept her company. Overnight was a different story, each of the visitors were ushered out at the end of the night and she was left alone. At night, she didn't sleep well anymore. Not with know that the man who did this to her was out there among the staff. She didn't want to admit that she was scared but she knew that the others could tell. They didn't want her at the hospital any longer than she really needed to be and neither did she.

A week passed with little activity besides the normal happenings. She was beginning to improve, she was gaining the weight she needed and also extra for the baby. During the week, the doctor had come in again to check on the baby's health. This time, instead of Roy's presence, it was Havoc who was witnessing the scene.

"Good morning, Miss Elric," the doctor said with a smile, taking a seat next to the ultrasound machine. "Let's see how everyone is doing this morning."

"Do you want me to leave, Eden?" Havoc asked, a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

She shook her head as she leaned back and lifted her shirt a bit.

Havoc noticed the healing bruises on her stomach along with the few scars that still lingered. He was entirely sure if they were from the adventures that she had with her brother or from her capturer. Shaking his head, he leaned back against the chair and just watched the interaction between her and the doctor.

"This will be a bit cold," the doctor stated before he pressed the sensor on her stomach. Feeling her jump under it, he gave her a small smile before turning back to the screen. "See this," he said, pointing to the screen. "That's your baby. It's still too early to tell what sex the baby is or anything else right now but I can let you listen again."

Eden stared at the screen. To her she couldn't really see anything except a white and black mesh of lines. She nodded when he said about listening and when the beating began to sound in the room, she couldn't help but smile. For so long she had denied the presence of the baby inside of her but after hearing the heartbeat with Roy sitting with her she started to accept it. Inside of her, she started to worry about what would happen to them. She wasn't ready for this responsibility. Leaning her head back, she stared at the ceiling and listened to the heartbeat. She could hear Havoc next to her skip a breath every once in a while.

After a bit, the doctor turned off the machine and wiped off her stomach. "Now, the baby looks alright now," he said with a small smile. "However, I do know that your automail mechanic should be arriving any day now to reinstall your arm and leg. This will be good for you so you can continue to rebuild your muscles and begin to move around more but…" He paused, scratching his head. "We will have to keep an eye on the baby. With the amount of stress the body goes through for automail, we don't want anything to happen, okay?"

Eden sat up, one hand on her stomach and the other resting on the bed to her left. Nodding, she glanced between the doctor and Havoc. "I understand," she said quietly.

Sighing, the doctor stood and readied the machine to be moved. "Alright, then, as soon as she gets here we will get started," he said, nodding to them both. "Until then, I want you to rest and relax. Don't put any more stress on yourself than you need to." He fixed his eyes on Havoc, obviously misunderstanding something in his head between the two.

Once he was gone, Havoc let go a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, Eden?"

She nodded before she lay down on the bed, facing him. "I've got everyone watching over me," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm safe as long as I stay awake."

"Get some rest, Eden," he stated, giving her a small smile even though her eyes were closed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Nodding, she allowed herself to fall asleep, hoping that he would really be there when she woke.

…

Mustang and Hawkeye sat in the inner office; going over each file they had on who worked at the military hospital. They were working to see if they could find anything on the Illes that was supposedly a physical therapist. At the way that Al spoke about the man, they were sure that he wasn't a normal employee there but was somehow able to appear as one to everyone else that worked there. A week had passed and they were nowhere closer to finding out who this man really was. Though, Roy wasn't sure if they would find who he originally was because it seemed like he could blend into any situation that he needed. Sighing, he put the folder he was currently looking at back down onto the desk.

"Hawkeye," he said, startling the other. "I think we need to be prepared for anything."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean, this man we are looking for has so far gone with at least three different identities," he explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Prior to the Promise Day we know he was at least a military man, afterwards he posed as a baker in Rush Valley and now he is posing as a physical therapist that no one in the hospital can identify. This means that he can change his outer appearance to his likings. I think he is allowing us to see what he wants us to see and making sure that anyone that he comes in contact with that isn't us cannot see him. They are seeing who he wants them to see. An upstanding military man, a simple baker and now a therapist."

"This is going to be very difficult," she replied, setting the file she was holding down. "If he can look like anyone he wants, are we talking about another…"

"Homunculus?" Roy grimaced at the idea. "As much as I don't like entertaining that idea, that's the only one that I have right now."

"Are we going to tell Eden?"

"I don't know if we should," he replied, shaking his head. "I don't want to cause her any more stress than needed. It'll be hard enough for her to go through getting her automail reattached. We will need to make sure that every one that has access to her is thoroughly checked out before entering that room."

"I will inform the staff at the hospital to have her moved to a secure room," Riza said as she stood. "You should go see her before they move her so you can explain something to her as to why she's being moved. I believe that Winry should be here about now. I'll have a car sent to pick her up."

Nodding, Roy stood and moved around the desk. He made his way through the halls and out to the carpark. The sky outside of the building was beginning to darken as a storm pushed its way through. The drive to the hospital was long and quiet. He really didn't want to think about the danger that Eden was in but that was all he worried about. Ever since he received that first envelope with those pictures of her in it, he wanted to roast the man that was the cause of her pain. Deep down inside he felt something stirring but he wasn't ready to really accept what he felt. His top priority was keeping Eden safe and that meant doing anything and everything that it called for.

It didn't take long before he found himself outside the front of the hospital. His car parked in the visitor's lot, he stood outside the doors with his hands in his pockets.

"General Mustang." A voice from his left brought him out of his thoughts. "It isn't a good thing to look like you are spaced out."

"It's pretty brave of you to show up here," was Roy's reply, his voice icy.

"Considering only a few people can see who I am, I'll take my chances," the man stated with a chuckle.

"What are we really supposed to call you?" Roy asked, now face to face with the man he wanted to desperately kill.

"Well, I go by many names, two of which you know but you may call me Illun to keep it simple," he replied, hugging the clipboard to his chest. "My experiment seems to be going well."

"She has a name," Roy snapped, though he was trying to keep his voice down to not attract attention.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist? Oh, I know that name well," Illun stated, nodding. "A military code name, given to alchemists who pass the tests and get awarded a watch and a lifetime of misery. She was so young when you handed her that watch. I've watched her for a long time, Roy, a part of her nice little circle of friends and no one knew about me. It's pretty sad when the military is unaware of things right under their noses but you're good at that aren't you." He laughed now, shaking his head. "You needed a little girl to clue you in on Father and the homunculus."

"What are you talking about?" A growl escaped through his lips as he balled up his fists next to him.

Taking a step forward, Illun smiled. He neared the general's ear, knowing full well that the man wouldn't cause a scene in front of the innocent bystanders.

"I was surprised that you never recognized me," he whispered to the man before stepping back again.

Roy stared at the man, his eyes wide and mouth opened. "No… Hughes?"

TBC….

**AN: Well? Haha sorry to leave it there but I thought it be best to add them into the story now (Hughes, Gracia and Elysia) Please review! :D 3**


	11. Automail

**AN**: It was really hard to think of what to do next after I ended the story the way I did last time. Hopefully you like what I have come up with. Again, thank you and please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 11: Automail

Roy stood staring at the man who he had known at his friend for all those years. Unbelieving what he was seeing, the man standing in front of him couldn't possibly have been Maes. Not the Maes he grew up with. Definitely not the man that married Gracia.

"Who are you?" His voice was filled with anger; still he kept it relatively low.

"That's for another time," Illun replied, his voice and face still replicating that of Roy's friend. "For now, I have patients to see."

Roy watched as the man turned and as he did so the visage of Maes disappeared and turned into that of the young therapist from before. He stared at the doors for a while after he had passed through. Deep down he really did want to roast the man for not only what he did to Eden but what he also did to everyone else. Who knew how many people suffered at the hands of the man who changes his face? Still huffing about the whole situation, he slowly made his way into the hospital, determined to find Eden before that therapist did. As he made his way to the room, he couldn't help the uneasy feeling he now had at the hospital.

Once he reached the doorway, he saw Havoc sitting next the bed and Eden was looking out the window. He could hear Havoc speaking to her.

"Eden, we're all very worried about you," Havoc stated with worry in his voice.

"I can't tell them, Jean," was her nearly inaudible response and Roy saw her shake her head before he quietly moved to stand out of their sight and close enough to listen.

"Will you talk to me about it? I know we were never the closest of friends but I do worry about you too."

"Jean…" Roy heard the bed sheets rustle a bit. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I've seen you when you sleep, Eden," he heard Jean say. "You have nightmares and you won't talk about them. Sometimes it's better to talk about them."

"You wouldn't understand."

"No, probably not but you might feel better once you talk about it," was the matter-of-fact reply. "It's not healthy to keep everything inside. Have you seen what it's done to Mustang? He's going to go grey soon."

"You shouldn't let him hear you say that." There was a bit of merriment in Eden's voice that not many had been able to witness since they had rescued her.

Roy shook his head. _Of course Jean would be able to get her to talk, _he thought to himself. He brought one hand up and ran it through his hair. The morning wasn't going well, terrible actually. With the realization that the man who had taken Eden was able to change his appearance at will and now hearing her and Jean talk so casually. Everything was really making him crazy. It wasn't going to help that Winry was to show up to attach the new automail soon. With another shake of his head, _this is too much right now; _he pushed himself off the wall and knocked on the doorframe.

"Jean," he greeted as he entered, noticing that Jean had his hand resting on the bed rather close to Ed's. His eyebrow twitched but he said nothing. "I need to have a meeting with everyone tomorrow at the office."

"What's up, boss?" Jean asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Just an update on the case, that's all," was the simple reply as Roy moved to stand at the end of the bed. "Eden," he said, getting the girl's attention. "Winry will be here today for the installation, will you be alright?"

Eden nodded before glancing between the two men. "I will be fine."

"Good." He nodded. "You can take your leave, Jean; make sure that Riza and Winry make it here safely."

Eden watched at the other stood and left the room. "She's coming alone?"

"Yes, someone needed to stay home to watch the kids," he replied, taking the now empty seat next to the bed. "He told me before that once you are out of the hospital and feeling better that they would bring the kids to visit."

Nodding, she glanced between him and the open door. She was still a bit nervous about the therapist that had come to see her. Her mind had recognized him when she saw him but it didn't seem like the others could see anything wrong with him like she did. Everything about him reminded her of the man that had held her captive for two years, the man who had done so many horrible things to her, things she never wanted to talk about. Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes to Roy.

"When will she be here?"

"About 4 this afternoon," he replied, leaning his head against his hand. "Do you need to get some rest before then?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be rest."

For a moment, he debated bringing up what he had heard Jean say to her. He wanted to know what she dreamt about as did most of the team. They were like a family and one of their own was suffering so they wanted to do everything they could to make this better. Instead he thought of a better topic to talk about.

"Do you remember how Alphonse used to always hide kittens in his armor?" He questioned, watching her to gauge her reaction.

"What?" She stared at him, unsure if she had really heard what he had said. After thinking for a moment, a small smile graced her lips. "Yea, he used to do it every time we came to central. Always sneaking them into the dorm room. They were his babies."

"He has about three at their house in Risembol," Roy replied, smiling back. "One for each of the kids and another for himself, I am not sure how Winry's dog manages with them around."

"You don't like cats?" Her eyebrow rose. She was happy about having a conversation about something other than the baby or the time she spent with her capturer.

Shaking his head, he said, "It's not that I don't like them but I haven't really been home in the last few years to worry about a pet."

"You were always at the office for long hours," she stated, turning to look out the window. "Even though you didn't do much work."

"I worked…"

"Then explain why Riza always had to refill her guns every week," she teased, now looking at him again with a real smile.

"I kept her busy," was his reply.

The afternoon went by with the two of them having simple conversations about nothing in particular. Eden had yawned a few times but refused to rest whenever Roy would mention taking a nap. Lunch was served for her and Roy watched as she ate only a small portion of the food but it had seemed to be enough to satisfy the nurses when they came around to collect the dishes. As the clouds began to roll in with an oncoming storm, Riza arrived with Winry and Jean. The doctors quickly had a room prepped and Eden was taken into the small surgical room for the procedure. At Eden's request, Roy stayed in the room. She knew that the doctors would have to sedate her only a bit so that they could keep an eye on her and the baby and for the first time since getting automail, she was scared. It wasn't only about herself anymore; there was another life that depended on her now. Riza and Jean sat in her room, waiting.

Eden felt herself slip into a seemingly peaceful slumber surrounded by the doctors and nurses.

"Okay, Winry, we have her stable for now," the doctor stated as he watched the machines.

_(italics are Eden's dream) Her eyes opened and she found herself once again in the cold dark room. Heavy chains bound her arms together behind her back while her legs were free. The bed she was on was rough and cold. She strained to look around the room and found that a man was sitting across from her in the darkness. _

"_Awake," there was a low chuckle as she watched the man stand and move closer to the bed. "This will be so much more fun now that you are awake."_

_Her breath was coming faster and faster. She tried her best to get away from his as he neared her but her chained wrists kept her from being able to move away._

"_Stop!" She yelled, shaking her head. "Who are you?"_

"Alright, I will try to have this over as quickly as possible." Winry lined up the new leg with the ports on Eden's legs before taking a deep breath. She really hoped that this wouldn't be as painful as she knew it was going to be. No matter how much they tried to sedate the blond, she knew that Ed was going to feel it and that it was going to put strain on the body. "Okay, Mustang, please hold her shoulders for me. She can sometimes jerk away when this starts."

Nodding, he placed his hands on Ed's shoulders, careful not to be too rough on the young girl.

_Another laughed filled the dark room. "Oh, you know who I am, young Fullmetal Alchemist," the man stated as he closed in on her and stood next to the bed. The light of the room was now shining down on the man's face and Eden's eyes widened as she stared at him._

"_Why? Why are you doing this, Maes?"_

"_Yes, Maes…" He laughed. "You can call me Illun." He leaned in close to her, the image of Maes still in her eyes. His hand moved to the automail leg that was attached. "Let's get rid of this, shall we?"_

"_NO!" She yelled but there was nothing she could do. Searing pain raced through her body as she felt the nerves being ripped from the automail. _

"I'm starting now." With a jerk of the wrench the nerves attached themselves to the automail leg.

As soon as they were attached, Ed's eyes flew open in pain only to close moments later and the monitor that was next to the bed began to beep wildly before flat lining.

"We need a crash cart!"

Roy and Winry were rushed from the room with no explanation as another nurse pushed passed them to get into the room. The doors were closed and they were left on the outside of the doors to worry. It felt like ages before they were greeted by the doctor that had been overseeing the reinstallation.

"General Mustang? Winry?"

"Yes?" They said in unison, standing to move toward the door.

"I don't know how to put this delicately…" The doctor paused, glancing back at the doors before turning to look at them. "Miss Elric is…"

TBC…

**AN: hehe sorry again? Please review!**


	12. Awakening

**AN**: Sorry for the cliffy again! :D Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 12: Awakening

Two days had passed since Eden's automail reattachment caused her to flat line. The doctors were able to get her back; however, she had not woken up since. There was a mask on her face helping her breathe and an IV in her arm keeping her going. Machines flanked the head of her bed, beeping and blinking as the heart beat kept going. Though there was no outlining physical damage that they could see they would unsure of any damage until she woke up.

Winry had called Al after the doctor had informed them that they got her to a stable position. She let him know what had happened and stated that she would return once Eden woke up. She tried her best to keep him from making the trip out to Central, especially with the kids but he was adamant that he was going to see his sister. Once he had made it to Central, Gracia had offered to allow them to stay at the house instead of paying for a hotel. She was happy to watch the kids while they spent some time at the hospital.

On the second, the pair sat by Eden's bedside. Al had one arm around Winry's shoulder, squeezing her slightly. "Don't blame yourself, Win," he said, squeezing her a bit. "I know she won't."

"I can't help it. I was the one attaching the leg," she replied, sighing. "I should've known that she was not strong enough for it yet."

"Don't let her hear you say that," he stated as he glanced up to the bed. "She's strong and she will make it through this."

"I know but I just can't help feeling like I had something to do with this," she stated, shaking her head. "She's been through so much more than what she's telling us."

"She will let us know when she is ready."

Winry nodded but didn't remove her eyes from the blond in the bed. She wasn't ready to not feel guilty for this, not until they had an answer as to why this had happened. Everything had been fine before she started. Eden was awake and moving around a bit despite the missing leg and the hiccups along the way. There was always someone with her and no one really had an explanation to give her. She knew that Roy was normally with her in the evenings and either Jean or Riza would watch her during the day. Sighing, she leaned against Al's shoulder and watched Eden sleep.

"Please wake up soon, Edo."

She felt the arm around her squeeze again and a kiss on her forehead, signaling that Al was there with her and that everything would be okay.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly and without incident. Roy had arrived by six after work and took over the care of watching Eden while the couple went back to Gracia's to relieve her of their kids. They informed him of the lack of progress on her recovering and stated for him to let them know no matter what time it was if there was any improvement to change. He had agreed and then watched them leave before turning back to the room.

Roy took his normal seat next to the bed and rested his head on his hand. While he had watched Eden before, he had seen the moves she made when she was having a nightmare as she slept. Her face was always scrunched up and looked as if she was in pain. Now, she seemed to be sleeping peacefully and for that he was thankful. Sighing, he picked up the book he had left for her to read and then, like the night before, he read it out loud to her. The doctors stated that she may be able to hear things around her in the state that she was in but she may not react until she had fully woken up. So with that, both nights Roy found himself reading to her since there wasn't really anything he wanted to say to her sleeping form. Everything he wanted to talk about he wanted to do it with her while she was fully aware of things. For now, he was content to keep her company and protect her from the man who was still a very big threat.

The evening passed with no activity. Different nurses had come in to check on her IV and the machines that were there but nothing else. Eden was still asleep and unmoving.

Roy closed the book and sat it back on the table next to the bed. It was nearing the time when the visitors were to leave and yet, despite Riza assuring him that someone would be there to watch her overnight, he still felt very uneasy about leaving her alone. He stood and moved closer to the bed to reach down and take her hand in his. At first he was hesitant to take her hand, afraid that it would upset her but then he thought that maybe it was what she needed. A familiar touch of someone she knew.

"Come on, pipsqueak," he said quietly as he squeezed her hand gently. "Get up."

He waited for a moment and when there was no movement from the blond he began to remove his hand. As he pulled his hand free he felt the one beneath his twitch slightly. He stopped and stared at Eden's face waiting for any sign of waking.

For a moment, she didn't open her eyes, she kept them closed and just squeezed the hand in hers.

_Maybe, _Roy thought to himself, _she was afraid that this wasn't real._

"Eden?"

Slowly, he watched as the eyes opened to reveal the pale gold underneath. She looked at him for only a moment before her free hand moved to her stomach. Her eyes moved from his to her stomach and then back to him.

"The baby is fine," he said, quietly. "Let me go get a nurse for you."

She shook her head and kept his hand in hers. "Stay."

"I'll only be a minute," he said with a small smile, squeezing her hand before letting go. True to his work, Roy was only gone for a moment before he returned with a nurse. He stood by the doorway while he watched the nurse go over the machines and remove the oxygen mask from her Eden's face.

"Everything looks good," she said, glancing between the two. "How are you feeling, Eden?"

"I'm fine."

"Eden?"

She turned to see the look on Roy's face. She knew that look. It was the one where he knew that she was lying. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "How's the… baby?"

"The baby is fine. There doesn't seem to be any lasting damage but once your doctor arrives in the morning he will give you a proper look over," the nurse replied with a smile. "I know you've been asleep for about two days but please make sure to rest, alright? I will bring you a glass of water." With that, she left.

For a moment, Roy didn't move from the doorway as he kept his eyes on Ed's face. She looked pale and sad before she raised her hand out to him. He moved slowly over to her and took her hand in his as he sat.

"Eden," he whispered, his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "I want to know what happened those two years and I want to know what you dream of."

"Not now," she replied with a small shake of her head. "Not yet."

Nodding, he sat with her and watched her as she fell asleep. He couldn't stay awake much longer and soon found himself sleeping with his head laying on his arm next to her.

….

Al and Winry woke in the morning, helped Gracia and Elysia get the kids ready for the day before heading out to the hospital. They had hoped that they would get a phone call in last night saying that Eden had woken up but a few hours passed dusk they turned in for the night without the call. As they arrived at the hospital, they greeted the nurses as they made their way through the halls before their ears heard the most welcomed sound.

"Stand still, brat," they heard Roy saying rather loudly.

The two exchanged a quick glance before speeding up their walk toward the room. When they reached the doorway they found Eden standing up with Roy holding onto her forearms. There was a small smile on the blonde's face as she tried to take each step.

"I want to walk, bastard," Eden said under her breath as she moved. Both were unaware of the audience that they had in the doorway. Slowly, she took small steps, her hands clenched tightly on Roy's arms as she watched her feet. Each step she took with the automail leg made her limp slightly but that wasn't about to stop her from moving. She was sick of laying down all the time and she was getting restless. "Besides, the doctor said exercise would be good for the baby."

"Yea, maybe for the baby but you're killing my arms," he replied, taking small steps backwards as they moved. "Let's take a break. You've been at this all morning and you are starting to limp."

"Fine, help me to the bed." When Eden glanced toward the bed, she finally saw the two in the doorway with their hands over their mouths trying to stifle theirs laughs. "Al? Winry?"

"You didn't call us, General," Al tried to sound mad but the look on their faces when they saw them kept him from doing so. He was happy to see his sister smiling, even if only a small bit.

"I'm sorry, Al," Roy said as he helped Ed to the bed before turning to frown at the pair. "It was really late last night when she woke up and then when we got up this morning…"

"We?" Winry interrupted, glancing from Roy to Ed and then back. Small blushed lit both of theirs cheeks.

"Yea, I fell asleep here last night," he explained, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't realize until this morning since no one came in last night to wake me."

"I'm just happy to see that you are finally awake, sis," Al chirped, moving to give his sister a hug as Roy headed toward the door.

"Are you leaving?" Eden asked, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I have to get home to shower before I head into work," he replied, smiling at her. "I'll be back tonight. Rest and focus on getting better."

Ed frowned a bit as she watched Roy leave the room and from her view.

"I'm going to look at your automail, alright?"

Ed nodded before shaking her head to look at her brother. "Where are your kids?"

"They're with Gracia for the day," he replied, smiling. "We didn't want to bring them here if you weren't going to be awake to see them. I'll call her after lunch and have her bring them out to meet you."

"Sounds good."

"What did the doctor say?" Winry asked as she slid her fingers over the automail to make sure that everything was okay.

"He didn't really say much. Just that everything looked good for me and the baby," she explained, her hands going to rub over her stomach. "They told me that they don't know why it happened."

"That's what they told us," Winry said, placing the blanket back over her leg. "Your leg looks good except for a bit of bruising around where the metal meets the leg but that's to be expected."

Until about ten, the three of them talked about different things. Catching up on the passed and making sure that everything was alright. Winry spoke about the wedding with Ed while Al made his way to the cafeteria to get them something to eat for breakfast. He knew that the girls would gush over things like that and he didn't want to be part of it another time. Though, he had enjoyed his wedding and every part of it, he knew that planning such an affair was something that the two had always dreamed of even if Eden didn't speak about it. When finally got a bit of food he made his way back to the room. On the way, he stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw Ed sitting in a wheelchair about halfway out of the room.

_What is she doing? _He thought to himself as he took a timid step forward. _Is it that therapist guy from before? _As the wheelchair began to move and turn toward him, he saw the pale sullen look on his sister's face. His eyes moved up to the man behind the chair and he stopped dead again. _No…_

**TBC…**

**AN: **Thanks everyone for reading! :D She's finally awake now and soon she'll be going home but what's going to happen now? Please review! :D


	13. Homecoming

**AN**: I do apologize for how long it has taken me to put this chapter out! Please review! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 13: Homecoming

Eden stood between two metal bars that stood at about her waist level. Her legs were unsteady as she tried to keep herself upright between the bars. Slowly, she stepped forward with her eyes fixed on her mismatched feet as they moved. Her movements were unsteady and slow but she made it to the other end of the bars and a small smile reached her face before she felt hands on her waist. Stiffening slightly, she let the hands help her turn around before she started again toward where she had begun.

"You are doing well," Iles said as he walked around the bars. "You'll be out of here in no time if you keep this up."

She stopped and looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

For a moment, the man stopped with his arms crossed over his chest. He turned to face her with a serious look on his face. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't want to go back…" Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"I'm not here to take you back," he replied, leaning close to her face so that he could look at her straight in the eyes. "There's something else that I want more than you."

Her eyes opened wider as her right unconsciously moved to her stomach.

"Although, I am going to miss you," he whispered with a sneer. "The quiet whimpers that I would hear coming from you after you quit screaming for you prince charming to come save you."

"Why?"

Iles laughed. "I need something from you and I'll get exactly what I need. Just remember those two years you spent with me," he said, smiling. "If you mess this up this time then I will repeat everything again."

Slowly, she nodded her head and put her hand back on the metal bar.

"You will take care of yourself and the child and I will be watching everything," he stated, leaning down to lean against the bars in front of her. "No matter where you go. There isn't anywhere that you will be able to hide."

"He'll stop you." She said, quietly. "He won't let you hurt me anymore."

"You don't understand, do you?" He asked as he stood with a shake of his head. "I am the Illusionist Alchemist. I can be anyone I want you to see. You are the only one I allow to see me for who I am. My name is Illun Syst and your precious prince isn't going to be able to stop me."

Her golden eyes widened as she stared at him. She watched as the image that stood in front of her changed from the man she knew to be her captor to Hughes to Alphonse and then to Roy. The breath caught in her throat as the man smiled like Roy and spoke in his voice.

"You think that this man can stop me?" He asked his voice as deep as Roy's. "Just remember I will be able to be there no matter what. Watching and waiting for the time to come for me to collect my prize."

"Stop…" A tear slid down her stomach.

Smiling, Illun changed his visage back to his own. "I'll let him take you home today," he stated, turning away from her to write a note on her chart. "I won't use him anymore as long as you take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. I can easily take you back whenever I want."

Nodding, Eden wiped the tear from her cheek. An hour passed before he took her back to her room where Al and Winry were waiting rather impatiently for her. There was the same solemn look on her face when she returned but this time it was different. Inside she was happy to be leaving the hospital but now she had in the back of her mind that the man that had held her for so long could take any visage he wanted. He had said he wouldn't use Roy but could she trust him. Could she really believe that he wouldn't take the image of the man she had grown to trust? She didn't want to believe that he would do something like that as long as she behaved. So that's what she decided that she'd do.

"Are you alright?" Winry asked once they were alone in the room. She placed a hand on Eden's shoulder as she sat on the bed. "You seem pale."

"I'm fine, Win," she replied, giving her a small smile. "He said that I could go home today."

"That'll be good," Al chimed him with a smile. "I'll go call the general and let him know."

"Thank you, Al." Eden watched as he left the room before turning to look at Winry. "Winry, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean, Eden?"

"The man who held me captive is here…" She whispered before covering her face. "He told me that he was going to watch me. He's never going to let me go."

"Eden, you know Roy isn't going to let anything happen to you," Winry stated with a small shake of the head. She reached up, removed Eden's hands from her face and held them in her own. "He cares about you so much more than anyone of us really knew for the longest time. There isn't anything that he wouldn't do to keep you safe. He might not be able to tell you everything right away because of everything but he will take very good care of you. I know he will."

"Winry…"

"No, Ed, believe me," she continued. "Al and I were there at the beginning when you went missing. We saw how distraught he was and it seemed that it you rival against my own and Al's. He never stopped looking for you. Please allow him time before he lets you know how he feels."

"Thank you," Eden said, squeezing Winry's hands.

They chatted a bit before Al returned with a message from the general that he would arrive soon to fill out anything that was needed in order to take her home.

"I'm sure Gracia and Elysia will be happy to have you out of the hospital, too," Al stated as he took his seat along the wall. He was trying to keep his mind off of the therapist and the look his sister had before. "They chat about what to make you once you go home."

"We will have to bring them over to Roy's along with the kids once you are settled," Winry said, nodding. "They will enjoy meeting their aunt."

"I can't wait."

The doctor had joined them in the next hour to give Eden a checkup before she was allowed to leave and instructions on therapy that she would have to do to keep her from stiffening up. Near the end of the check-up Roy had arrived in time to hear the therapy instructions.

When he had arrived at the hospital, he noticed the curious look on Al's face and the odd look on Ed's face. He didn't question it and kept his focus on what the doctor was explaining. With a few signatures and handshakes, Ed was in a wheelchair on her way to Roy's car that was waiting outside. Al and Winry stated that they would be over the next day after Ed was able to get settled.

Eden sat in the car, staring out the window at the passing buildings as Roy drove on. The places that they passed were familiar to her from two years ago. She missed the city and the people in it even though she was never in one place for long.

"Eden."

She turned her head away from the window.

"I want you to feel comfortable in my home," Roy said, glancing at her for only a moment before looking back at the road. "I know you probably want to be with Al and Winry."

She shook her head before looking back out the window. "They will have their hands busy with the kids," she stated. "I would be more work for them."

"They wouldn't think it as work," he replied with a slight chuckle. "The two of them love you and I'm sure the kids would love to spend time with you."

"I think it is best that I am with you." She rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I'm glad that you feel that way," he said, pulling his car into the driveway of his home. "We're here."

Eden stared out the window at the building in front of the car. It wasn't large but it wasn't small either. It seemed to be the right size house for a small family to live in. Yet, everything she knew about Roy was that he was alone. No family to speak of really. Her door opening brought her back to reality and she was greeted with Roy's hand to help her from the car.

"Do you think you can walk to the door?" He asked, helping her from the car. "It's not that far but you've been on your feet for a while today."

She nodded as she held onto his arm as they walked. They walked slowly to the door, her eyes taking in the surroundings as they walked. She only had to wait a moment for him to open the door and allow her to move in slowly first before he followed. The entryway was small. A small brown rug lay on the floor right inside the door to wipe off your feet when you would enter. She slid off the small slippers that the hospital had provided her as she moved further into the house. Holding onto the wall as she moved, she made her way down the short hallway. Roy walked behind her, just watching her as she inspected his home.

"You live alone?"

"Yes. I hadn't a reason to live with someone else," he replied, smiling. "You're my first real house guest."

Eden stopped when she reached the living room. The wall on the far side of the room had a tall bookshelf leaned against the wall that was full of many books.

"I'll show you to your room later," he said, taking her hands and helping her to the couch. "You just relax for a bit while I prepare something for dinner, okay?"

Nodding, she settled herself onto the couch before glancing down at her clothes then up at him.

"Winry had dropped a few things off of yours to change into later," he said when he noticed her glance at her shirt. "I can help you to your room after dinner so you can change and get some rest." With that, Roy disappeared into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Sighing, she leaned her head against the back of the couch. _You need to tell him, Eden, _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _He needs to know about Illun. Roy can help you._

"Can I trust him?" She asked out loud. "Will he really help me?"

TBC…

**AN: again I do apologize for the time it took me to get this chapter out. I have been sick and the laptop I use is giving me issues. Please review and let me know what you think! I also love PMs with your input! :D Please enjoy!**


	14. Explanation

**AN**: Out and about! I have done another chapter! :D Please R&R :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… sad for me lol

**Title**: Broken

**Pairing**: Roy x Fem!Ed, AlxWinry

**Summary**: Two years after the Promise Day, Roy is the Brigadier General and Al is living with Winry and their kids in Risembol. Ed was missing after that, no one has seen her despite having looked everywhere. An envelope shows up one day and changes everything.

**Info**: Ed is a girl in this story name Eden; she cannot use alchemy anymore and only has an automail leg.

Chapter 14: Explanations

The first night Eden spent out of the hospital was rough. She wasn't used to sleeping somewhere new again and the thoughts of what Illun had told her the day before kept her awake. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep.

When Eden finally rose she slowly made her way to the bathroom attached to her room. It was a slow walk as she used the crutched the hospital gave her to help her around a bit. She turned the water on in the shower and stripped before getting in. Roy had given her a small stool to use in the shower in case she'd get tired from standing until she was stronger. Sighing, she let the water run over her as she thought.

_I really need to tell Roy about Illun, _she said to herself. _What am I going to do?_

Quickly, she finished washing and pulled on her clothes before moving out of the room. When she left her room, she heard voices coming from down the stairs. _Al? _As she neared the top of the stairs, Roy appeared at the bottom looking up at her.

"Eden, I thought I heard the water," Roy said as he climbed the stairs. "Al and Winry brought the kids."

"So early?" She asked as she let him help her down the stairs.

"It's nearly noon," he replied, smiling. "I let you sleep until you were ready."

"Noon?!"

"Yes, noon," he chuckled. "Come on, you have guests."

Roy led her down the hall at the bottom of the stairs and into the living room where Al and Winry sat on the couch while two small kids sat on Al's lap. As soon as they entered the room, Al looked up when he heard the familiar klink of metal against the floor.

A bright smile covered his face as he tapped Winry's leg to signal her to look up.

"Eden!" Winry smiled brightly, getting up to hug her.

Eden allowed herself to be taken from Roy and moved to the couch to sit.

"We want you to meet Ella and Liam," Winry said as she took the smaller child, boy, away from Al. "This is Liam."

Eden smiled as she looked at the young baby in Winry's arms. "He's so small," she said, letting him take her finger in his hand.

"He's not a year old yet," was the happy reply. "Al has Ella; she's a year and a half."

When she looked over at the girl in Al's lap, she smiled and received one in response. "She looks like Al and Liam looks like you," she said with a chuckle.

"That's what everyone says," she laughed.

"I'll get lunch ready," Roy said, nodding to them as they continued to talk and play.

"Do you want to hold him?" Winry asked, nodding to Liam. "He isn't fussy."

Eden looked up at Winry, wanting to shake her head but instead she nodded. Holding her arms up like Winry, she accepted the baby into her arms. She smiled down at the boy as he gripped her finger tightly and sucking on it. A warm feeling ran through her body as she watched his face smiling. It wouldn't be too long until she was holding her own child.

It wasn't long before Roy reentered the living room to announce that lunch was ready. He was greeted with a sight he wasn't sure he was ready to see. Al and Winry were on the floor with Ella, playing with blocks while Eden was on the couch with Liam sleeping in her arms. There was a peaceful look on her face as she watched the boy nap. For a moment, he leaned against the doorframe just watching the scene before him.

Smiling, he pushed himself from the doorway and moved to take the baby from Eden's arms, startling her. "Let's put him in the playpen and let him sleep," he said, nodding to her. "Lunch is ready and we need to feed the adults."

"I'll put Ella down for her nap, too," Al said as he stood with Ella in his arms.

The rest of the afternoon moved quickly for the group. Liam had spent most of the day in Eden's arms while the other two had played with Ella. Roy sat on the couch next to her with his arm on the couch behind her. She sat, leaned against the back close to him and not realizing it. There was a smile on Roy's face each time she looked up at him and smiled because of something Liam had done. If anyone saw them, without knowing the circumstances, they'd think that this was their kids with the way Eden was acting. This made him smile even more on the inside.

It wasn't long before the afternoon turned to evening and the two parents took their kids back to Gracia's with a promise to visit again before they left to return to Risembol. After they had gone, they spent time in the living room, talking about different things and reading. As it neared midnight Eden had returned to her room to try to get some rest after a long day.

Roy moved to his study where the top of the desk was covered in with few piles of papers about Illun Syst that Jean had been able to collect from the records in the library. There weren't many as the man was never official a part of the military or state alchemist. A few pictures had been gathered of a man with the same markings on his neck as Illun but the face was never the same. The only person or thing that Roy knew could change their appearance was Envy but all of the homunculi were gone. At least that's what he thought.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair before leaning back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. This wasn't going to be easy to find this man. Not if Eden wasn't going to tell him about what she knew. He knew that it would be difficult to get information out of her since the memories were rather dark, he was sure, and would cause more stress on her than she needed. If she knew any more about this Illun character, he wanted to know.

A small knock on the door brought him out of his musings. _It's nearly two in the morning, _he thought to himself before the door was slowly pushed opened to reveal Eden standing on the other side.

"Eden?" He stood up from behind the desk and moved to help her to the couch. "You shouldn't be moving around by yourself."

"I couldn't sleep," was her simple reply.

"Are you hurting?"

"No," she shook her head as she sat on the couch. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," he said, taking a seat on the chair across from her. "What do you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath and let it out before she spoke. "Illun."

"Ed…"

"No, you need to hear this and I need to explain," Eden said, holding up her hand when he leaned forward. "He told me before I was discharge that he is the Illusionist Alchemist. He can change his face to look like anyone he wants to but not everyone sees the change. In front of me he changed his face to Al then Hughes and then to you. He's going to take the baby away from me and he'll never stop watching me." She brought her hands up to cover her face. "I can't fight him. If I don't give him what he wants he told me that he is going to take me back. I'll end up back in that room again." Lifting her face up from her hands, she looked Roy directly in his dark eyes. "Do you know what he did to me? He took me right after I brought Al back, I didn't even get to see if it worked. He took me and told me that I failed. There was so much blood that I believed him. The next thing I knew was that I was chained up in that room. He took my leg and I couldn't fight back."

"Eden, you don't have to tell me," he said as he moved to sit next to her, rubbing her back.

She shook her head before covering it again. "I want to. I don't want Al to know," she stated with a sigh. "I don't want him to have the nightmares I do. That's not something he needs." Turning to him, she took a deep breath. "You can handle what I'm going to say. I called out for you for months after he took me every time he touched me. I still remember what it feels like to have his hands on me. The pain I felt each time he raped me or beat me. After you didn't come find me, I gave up. I gave up all hope that anyone would come for me and I allowed myself to be his slave. I didn't scream much after that whenever he used me." Now, she turned away from him, looking anywhere else. "I wished after that, that I would die. My brother was dead and you didn't come for me. Death seemed to be the way to do."

"Your brother isn't dead and I'm here now," Roy stated as he took her chin is his hand and turned her to face him. "I thank you for telling me."

"He's coming back."

"You know I won't let him take you or the baby," Roy said with a smile. "I know you aren't used to getting help from us but please accept our help now. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore or your baby, okay?"

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Roy stood and pulled her up with him. "You need to sleep. It's been a long day," he said as he helped her back to her room. "Sleep well, Eden."

Eden lay in her bed, allowing Roy to lay the covers over her. "Thank you again," she said before turning onto her side and closing her eyes. When she heard the door slide shut a small smile over her face as sleep took her.


End file.
